Chapel of Love
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. Bethany Caroline Fabray-Berry can't think of anything better for her 9th birthday wish then to get her mom's back together. There's only one problem they broke up four years ago and haven't spoken face to face since. With the help of her godparents maybe she can get her birthday wish. G!P Mpreg Brittana and Kuck
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

COL Cha1

May 10, 2019

Beth sat at the table with her godfathers Uncle Kurt and No-No waiting for her godmothers Aunt Britt and Tía San to show up. She was remembering what her family was like before the twins were born. Her Grams and Abuelo would bring her Uncle Carlito out just so her mom's would have a weekend alone or her Aunt Frannie and Uncle Kenny would watch her the twins didn't even know them. Her Nana, Grandpas, Saba, and Pops wouldn't even much her Meme name around her Mama. But her Aunts and Uncles would always found a nickname for her Meme so they could talk about her without her Mama catching on.

"Beth are you going to tell us what you want for your birthday"

"No Uncle Kurt we have to wait for Aunty and Tía to get here first I'm going to need all your help to get the present I want"

"Kurt you can wait a few more minutes Britt and San will be here soon" Puck said

"They should've been 15 minutes ago wants taking them so long" Kurt whined

"We had an appointment Lady Lips" Santana said walking up behind Kurt

"Hi Lil'B do you have everything you need" Brittany ask giving Beth a hug

"Yea Aunty, Mama loved her Mother's Day gift I gave it to her this morning"

"That's awesome we have you Meme present in the car." Brittany said

"So want did we miss" Santana ask taking a seat by Britt after kissing Beth on the forehead

"While if you would've arrive on time you would know we are waiting to find out want Miss. Beth wants for her birthday Satan" Kurt said

"Keep it up Porcelain and I may hurt those lips of yours"

"San stop threating my husband and Kurt stop antagonizing San" Puck said making both of them set back into their seats but kept their mouths close

"Lil'B want do you want for your B-Day" Brittany ask

"I need your help to get my mom's back together" Beth said

"Beth you know your mom's love you and they want to live apart" Puck said careful because he couldn't lie to Beth

"But they are not happy and I heard you and Uncle Kurt arguing with Mama last night"

"How much did you hear Beth" Kurt ask

"Not much but I heard both you and Uncle No-No tell Mama if she told Meme the truth they could work things out"

"What truth" San as

Puck look at her not wanting to say it out loud. Beth didn't need to know everything that happen. "I know it" Britt said

"I should've beaten her…"

"San don't finish that" Britt said "You guys have known the whole time and didn't tell us"

"Rae swore us to secrecy" Kurt said

"And I'm paying the price along with the twins. Did you know both of them cry themselves to sleepy at night or that Mama get nervous anytime someone offer her a drink." Beth said

"Beth how do you know all this" Puck ask

"Photographic memory Uncle No-No I also know neither has dated. Meme because she was concerting on get her graduate degrees from YELA. Mama because of the twins and the musical and now the movie. You have until my birthday to help my mom's get back together or I'm going to find out Mama secret and tell Meme myself." Beth stated then took a long drink of her juice.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Hi Lil Bit your home" Quinn said giving Beth a hug when they walk in the house

"Hi Meme I miss you"

"I miss you to baby did you have a good week"

"Yeah Nana and Pops took me to the Bloomingdale's Cooper-Hewitt National Design Museum for my paper on History of Graphic Designer." Beth answered leaving out the part that the twins went with them

"Why don't you go put your bag away I have a snack for you in the kitchen" Quinn said then turned to Britt who was still in the living room "What took so long"

"We had an appointment this morning" Britt said leading them into the kitchen where they found San eating a huge BLT sandwich

"S there was a whole platter of bacon here" Quinn said looking at the now half empty platter she had fried a whole pack of bacon knowing it was the one food she miss the most when away.

"I was hungry" San said around the sandwich as Britt brought her a cup of lemonade

"Okay what's going on I know you love bacon as much as I do, but even you would stop chewing to answer my question" Quinn ask

San look at Britt who just raise her eyebrow, then San took a long drink of lemonade before she answered "You're not the only one who will be celebrating Mother's Day"

"For real, everything okay, the baby fine, do you need more lemonade" Quinn said it all in one breath

"Everything fine that's want Dr. Macy said this morning at our appointment and the babies are in great health for 14 weeks." Britt said hugging San from behind as she went back to eating.

"Wait did you say babies" Quinn ask hugging her friends

"Yes twins but we aren't telling anyone until Mother's Day" San said after another bite

"Your news is safe with me"

Quinn let her friends have this moment 18 months ago they had miscarriage. San was all alone in their Midtown condo when the pain had started in the shower as she tried to reach for the phone she hit her head on the side table and fell to the floor. Shelby was the one to find her pass out on the bedroom floor in a pool of blood.

Britt was on a fourth world tour when she got the call. San had to stay in the hospital for a month to recover. After another three months of staying in the Plaza because San couldn't go back to their condo. They move to New Haven to be closer to Quinn and Beth and to start a new life now Britt had her own dance studio and San open a night club.

"Mm bacon thanks Meme" Beth said coming down the back stairs into the kitchen

"I'm glad you like it Lil'Bit do you want a BLT, Bacon and Cheese, Chipotle, Guacamole and Bacon, Bacon, Cheese and Pickle or a Chicken Club Sandwich" Quinn ask

"Can I have want Tía having that looks good" Beth ask

"Wants on that sandwich S"

"Wheat bread, lettuces, guacamole, bacon, tomato, bacon, pickle, bacon, tomato, bacon, guacamole, lettuces and multi grain bread it's delicious" San said then took another bite

"Meme can I have same with my pickle on the side" Beth ask

"You can have half I'll eat the other half" Quinn answered

"We should get going San" Britt said

"Okay but the sandwich coming with me"

"Of course Sannie"

"While I guess I'll call you guys later tonight" Quinn said giving them a good bye hug

"Bye Aunty and Tía see you next week" Beth said give them a hug and wick

OOOOOOOO

Once they reach their house they saw Puck and Kurt setting on their pouch swing. "Why didn't you go in" Britt ask

"We did I put ice cream in the fridge and Kurt put cinnamon rolls in the oven" Puck said

"I need to get the rolls out" Kurt said jumping off the swing

"We're ready to hear the truth" San said following Kurt in the kitchen Britt and Puck right behind her

"This is a conversation to have away from sharp objects" Puck said as Kurt glaze the rolls

"We can use my studio" Britt said they went throw the mud room to garage apartment that was converted into a dance studio for Britt and took seats on the love seat and sofa

"When Rae showed up at our apartment the next morning after the after-party we knew something was wrong when she told us her side of the story. Q called her cell look for her and Eden answered it, Rae had left it there trying to get out of that place as fast as she could. We had just got her to go to the hospital to get checkout the doctor said she would call with the test results and started her on the triple cocktail encase she was expose to AIDS." Puck said

"But before she called the damaged had already been done so when Rae went home to talk to Quinn her bags where already pack" Kurt said augury

"What did you aspect for her to do Kurt. Her wife was missing for 8 hours and when she calls to find her that bitch Eden answers her phone saying Rae was in the shower" San said

"San calm down the stress not good for you and what did the doctor say" Britt ask 

"At the After-party sometime after Q left we think Rae was drug with SAK it's a date rape drug it make the victim compliant they do anything the rapist ask them to do. She also had Tansu-5 in her system..."

"Its Tansu-5 used to treat impotence in men and last for about 4 hours." San said interrupting Kurt

"Yes but in Chimaeras it makes us have stronger erections and a higher sperm count during sexual activities." Kurt said

"And you think Eden did all this" Britt ask

"We know she did Britt right after the twins were born Jackson and Rae confronted Eden and her lawyer with the lab result and Eden receipt for fertility drugs she started taking after getting a invite to your after-party" Puck said

"It was all a setup to get Rae alone" Kurt said Britt got up and ran into the bathroom and throw up. San was right beside her

"It's okay Britt-Britt it wasn't your fault remember want Dr. Kelsey said want dose she say Britt" San said rumbling Britt back

"We are only responsible for our own action and reaction to others not their action or reaction" Britt said

"It wasn't your fault it never was Eden had everything setup like Kurt said and she would've found a way to get Rae regardless" San said while Puck and Kurt look on from the door way

"She right Britt the only reason Rae didn't press charges in the first place was because of the twins. Jackson wanted her ass to fry in jail, Shelby and Hiram wanted some time alone with her and Leroy said he wanted to take her to Louisiana you know he is Cajun." Kurt said

"The best thing that girl ever did in her life was have the twins." Puck said Eden had dead last year in a boating accident

"My guess is only you guys know the truth" San said

"Yeah and she swore us to secrets not to tell anyone else especial the twins, Beth and Quinn" Kurt said

"But like Lil'B said if Quinn knew the truth they would get back together" Britt said

"But we can't brake our promises to Rae, talking to you I already fell like I betrayed her" Puck said Kurt move closer to his husband

"So we can't tell Q the truth but if we don't do nothing then Beth will uncover the truth and she not ready for that" San said

"We only have one choice to get them back together and I know who will help us" Britt said with a smile on her face


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

COL Cha2

PHAZE ONE

May 24, 2019

"Hello Puck" Quinn said looking at the caller ID before answering the phone

"Hi Q, look I'm in a jam I'm supposed to babysit tonight, but my mom in town and Kurt got us tickets to his show tonight. I know this is ask a let but can you fill-in for me."

"No problem Puck but are you sure you want to catch a train all the way to Connecticut and back."

"I'll drop them off this evening and ask Britt and San to pick them up Monday when they get Beth"

"Sounds good to me Beth going to a sleepover and I had nothing planned to this weekend."

"Thanks Q see you at 5"

At ten minutes to 5 there was a knock on Quinn door she had already drop Beth off at the Douglas's house across town at 4. When she open the door she got a shocker because Puck didn't have his nephews.

"Hey Q I know I'm early but these guys were not having fun setting at the station" Puck said in the doorway with Harold Thomas and Julie Angela Berry in his arms "Q can we come in"

"Oh yeah come in" Quinn said getting herself together

"Okay you guys set here while I run back to the cab to get your bags" Puck said to the twins once he had them seated on the sofa. They study Quinn as she study them.

"Alright Q the blue bag with the train is Harry and the purple bag with the stars on it is Jay. They will need dinner at six or maybe seven I gave them a snack at the station and they don't have any allergy. You already have everybody number if an emergency comes up" "Beep-Beep" "That the cab my train leaves in 40 minutes bye guys see you on Monday and thanks again Q for helping me out" Puck said giving everyone a kiss before going out the door

For a full minute there was complete silence in the room than Harry said "Meme, I have to go" when Quinn didn't move flabbergasted by want Harry just called her. Jay decided to help out. "Help him before he pee on the sofa" Jay said

"Oh right bathroom" Quinn said moving from her spot in the doorway she went to the sofa and stuck out her hand. Both kids just stuck out their arms in reposes giving Quinn no choice but to carry them to the guest bedroom on the second floor. "Here your bedroom the bathroom right there" Harry ran right into the bathroom

"I gat to share Meme" Jay ask looking at Quinn with the same brown eyes as Rachel

"Yes Jay you have to share but you have your own bed and I can change your sheets to purple if you want" Quinn said

"Really Meme I love purple it my favorite color"

"Yes we can and purple in a beautiful color"

"Can I have blue sheet Meme if Jay gets purple" Harry said coming out of the bathroom

"Your sheets are already blue Harry" Quinn said pulling back the patchwork quilt to revival the sky blue sheets underneath

"Thank you Meme" Harry said giving Quinn a hug and kiss her check

After change Jay sheets Quinn seat them in the living room to watch cartoons as she fix dinner. Knowing the twins are vegetarian she decide to make an easy

spinach lasagna, broccoli floret, and bake bananas for dessert. She would need to go to the store tomorrow to get more vegetarian friendly food. While eating dinner the twins got quit Quinn wonder if she did something wrong. "Do you like your dinner" she ask

"It's good Meme but Beth and grandpa's always talk about your pork chops" Jay said

"And Pops talks about your bacon burgers" Harry said

Quinn couldn't help but laugh it seems Beth, Leroy and Jackson talk about her culinary skills around the twins maybe she wouldn't have to go shopping after all. "Yes I can cook those dish to but I think your Mama would what me to stick with your vegetarian diet"

"But Pops and grandpa's give us steak and burgers" Harry said

"You're not supposed to tell nobody that it's a secret" Jay said

"Oh no, Meme you won't tell anybody" Harry ask

"No Harry I won't tell but while your hear your still going to eat vegetarian food. I make great vegetarian desserts, Mexican Pizza, and Stuffed Mushroom" Quinn said this made the twins happy.

Later that night as Quinn was putting the twins to bed she ask them way they called her Meme. Jay laugh and said "You are our Meme"

Harry said "Uh huh Beth told us you live here and we get big enough to catch the train like her"

"We can come see you to like she does and we big enough now" Jay finish

Then they both gave her a hug and kiss and said "Loves you Meme"

"I love you to" Quinn said kissing their forehands then partially closing the door so the hall light could shine in the room.

Once downstairs in her office Quinn called the only person she could think of for help. "Hey Lucy Q how is babysitting going, because Kenny and I are thinking about shipping the kids off to you once I push this big boy out in June" Frannie said from her house in Chicago

"While I'm not babysitting Puck nephews"

"Then who are you babysitting"

"The Berry twins"

"Harry and Jay are in your house"

"How do you know their nicknames"

"Beth talks about them all the time, so how do you feel taking care of them"

"At first I was worried seeing them in person, then theirs the fact they call me Meme like Beth dose and they know about may bacon dishes thanks to Beth, Leroy and Jackson. But what get me the most is how much they look like Rae it hurts a lot looking at them and knowing I had no part of bring them into the world." Quinn said with tears coming down her face

"No you didn't have a part in helping them be born but do you want a part in their lives now Lucy Q"

"What" Quinn ask stun by her big sister question

"Look Quinn you know I love you but now I'm going to have to give you some tough love. You ran away from your marriage instead of trying to work it out. Mom and Russell marriage was a bad example of want a real love is. I'm not blaming Mom for everything wrong with us, but from her from we learned how to hide our true feeling, bad chomping skills and to run. I evade your relationship with Rae because you had the courage to fight for your love. While Kenny nearly had to tie me to a chair to get me to date him it took me 10 years of running to relieves I fell in love with the first boy I met in high school. Mom got her second chase with Papá and Carlito maybe you should look at this weekend as a second chase to see want you are missing out on" Frannie said all this while crying

There was silence and tears on both ends until Kenny came into the bedroom and saw his wife crying "Frannie are you okay, is it the baby, Frannie answer me please baby, Francisca Watanabe answer me dame it" he said putting his arms around her.

"I'm fine Kenny, the baby fine I'm just on the phone with Quinn"

"Is everything okay with Quinn and Beth" Kenny ask now worried about east coast family

"Where fine Kenny" Quinn said

"Good don't scare me like that again I don't think my heart can take it" Kenny

"We will try our best but no promises" Frannie kissing her husband of 7 years

"Frannie thanks for the talk and give my love to Kenny and the kids"

"I will, Q call Mom you guys need to talk and remember Lucy Q I will always love you" Frannie said hanging up the phone

On Sunday afternoon when Beth came home she was surprise to see the twins in her Meme house. But after the twins showed her their room with their purple and blue beds she knew her Meme had made room for them in her home and heart. She also knew her Meme was being setup and on Monday morning she got conformation from her godmother pick them up.

OOOOOOOO

PHAZE TWO

Rae was at the airport waiting for her Mam and Pop to pick her up she love doing interviews but couldn't stand being away from her kids for a whole week. But the movie was getting great reviews from the credits and the needed her to do interviews.

"Rae over here" Jackson Rainwater said in is deep baritone voice

"Hi Mam and Pop did the twins behave while I was gone"

"They were perfect Rae but they miss you" Shelby said

"I'm sorry you had to watch them during your 6th anniversary"

"We didn't Puck and Kurt took them on Friday while this man took me to Quebec for the weekend our plane landed an hour before yours" Shelby said

"And where have my little brothers sent off to for this weekend gateway" Rae ask

"Deacon (18) went to visit Bishop (19) in DC, Shepard (15) stay with the Wright family after the game on Friday and Jericho (12) went to visit Uncle Levi upstate he will be home tonight" Jack said as they load the car up with bags

They talk some more about the film, Shelby lasts new problem casting an off-Broadway play and Jack new case as they drove off to Rae Penthouse. When they arrive Britt and San were there with Beth and the twins.

"Mama we miss you" all the children said runny to Rae to give her a hug

"I miss you guys to" Rae said giving her children a kiss then turned to her friends "Hi Britt and San want are you guys doing here where is Noah and Kurt"

"They had a busy weekend and we have some news to share Tiny" San said

"What news" all the adults ask

"We're pregnant with twins" Britt said their where may question ask and answered everyone hug the happy couple. San pull Shelby away from the group so they could have a private moment.

"Did you get us anything Mama" Beth ask

"Yes it's in my bag but first I want to her about your week" Rae said

"Well I got A on my "_Call It Courage" book report and A on _Taxonomy of Plants and Animals test. Went to the Douglas's house for the home school girls sleepy over this weekend it was fun they can't wait to come here next month for my birthday party." Beth said

"That wonderful news Beth" Rae said more existed that Beth was making friends all here of parties have just been family members, because she didn't stay in one school long enough to make friends in the past.

"Okay Harry and Jay how was your week Nana and Pops said you had a fun time at their house. What did you do with Uncle Noah and Kurt" Rae ask

"Uncle No-No took us to the train to Meme house" Harry said

"Meme saw us how to make White Bean Wrap and Pizza Roll-Up's" Jay said

"And Taco salad" Harry said

"We have to share room, but I have purple sheets on bed" Jay said

"And means is blue" Harry said

"We big enough now Mama" Jay said

"So we go to Meme house like Beth do" Harry said

"What" was all Rae could say

"Hey gang how about you open the present your Nana and I got for you" Jackson said getting the children attach away from Rae

"Baby come with me" Shelby said pulling Rae into the library San and Britt where right behind them

"Look Rae Puck and Kurt didn't call you about this because they didn't want to upset you before your interviews." San said

"Why did they take the twins to her in the first place." Rae ask

"Mrs. Puckerman came into town to surprise them and Kurt was able to get tickets for Friday show. Puck tried to get Jake and Marley to babysit for them but their boys have a stomach virus that's going around their school. Then they called us but we were already in DC for Ashley graduation." Britt said

"And why aren't they here now" Rae ask

"Their where out late celebrating with their parents" Britt said

"Celebrating want" Rae damned

"We can't tell you, but it's good news" Britt said

"Rae baby look at the positive said the twins had a good time" Shelby said

"But Mam they want to go back like Beth and now I have to be the bad guy here and tell them they can't go." Rae said pacing the room

"Who said so Tiny Quinn said they could come back if you want them to" San said

"What she really said that"

"Yeah they had a wonderful time together Rae when we pick them up this morning Harry said he would bring a train set for his room. Jay said she wanted to go see Meme old school because they scene everyone else" Britt said

" Rae baby maybe it's time to ...

"No and that's finally Mam" Rae yelled at Shelby

"Girl could you give us a moment alone" Shelby ask Britt and San they walk out the library without looking back

"The only reason I'm letting you get away with yell at me is because you've been hit with some shocking news. But know this Rachel Barbara Berry I don't care how old you get I am still your mother and deserve to be treated with respect. Also you are not too old for an ass whopping."

"I'm sorry Mam but I can't tell her" Rae said with tears coming down her face

"Yes you can Baby, you told me and your dad's you can tell Quinn." Rae shuck her head no but Shelby continued "I thought the hard moments in my life was giving you up, being rape, loses my baby boy and being told I would never have another baby. But I was wrong tell my daughter about my rape after she been rape was the hardest moment in my life. No parent wants to see their child suffer Rae but that's want you've done for the last four years. Eden dead baby don't let her control your life from the grave. Quinn has shown she can love the twins as her own give her a reason to open her heart to you again"

"But I'm afraid she won't love Mam"

"You are a Corcoran as much as you are a Berry. "_Corcoran women are strong shock look at your great aunts Professor's, Lawyer's and Doctor's since the 1800's when woman were supposed to just keep house."_ Your Aunt Brigadier General Alison Corcoran-Matthews told me that after I lock myself in my bedroom, with her help I was accepted into NYU and begin to live again. Now I'm a mother of five, grandmother of three, happily married to a man who knows how to keep me laughing, have great friends and one of the most sort after casting agents in the world. Now want are you going to do let your fare stop you or garb on to life" Shelby said giving Rae one last hug before leaving the library


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Thanks to all the Follower, Favorites and Community hit.

snowdrop1026: Yes I truly need a beta but I have one for my BFF story. This one I'm writing just for fun for kutee who has seen my list of Glee story ideas and ask for this one.

I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

COL Cha3

May 27, 2019

PHAZE 3

The children had only been gone for two hours a Quinn was already missing them she was upstairs straying up Beth room. Beth would always leave something out of place before she left for Rae for her week. When they first move out of the two bedroom apartment she and Rachel had gotten when they first moved to NYC for school. Quinn found a duplex not far from Yale's campus Beth hated the move and act out every day until Quinn finally sent her to Rachel for the rest of the summer.

That was the first time Beth was kick out of day care and the beginning of a long custody issuing. They had first step up joint custody with Beth living with Quinn and Rachel getting her two weekends a month. But with Beth acting out at every school Quinn enrolled her in they switch up. Beth would live with Rachel and the newborn twins on weekdays and Quinn on weekends. Both arrangements only lasted one year with Beth being kick out of five schools. Then they founded a boarding school that would except her she lasted a full year there, but both Quinn and Rachel had a visit the school often.

Then two years ago was the best year for Quinn she had graduate with her Ph.D. in Literature, was on the New York bestseller list, and she had just bought this 4 bedroom 4.5 bath house. It was also the hardest for her family wise after Beth last stunts they had no other schools to send her to in NYC. Quinn was going on a book tour so they couldn't put her in a New Haven school it was Judy idea for them to send Beth to Ohio. That way both set of grandparents would have her the Berry's and the Carvão's.

Beth exceled their making good grades in school, and with having her aunt's and uncle's around she didn't have to worry about being alone. It made Quinn wonder was it their arrangement that had Beth acting out. They change the arrangement again this time fallowing their parents example Beth would spend one week with Rachel and the next with Quinn. With Shelby help, they were home schooling Beth and where part of two support groups for home school children one in NYC and New Haven.

Things were going well for all of them now Quinn had published four books and was working on her fifth she had won two Writers Guild Awards, one Hemingway Foundation/PEN Award, Benjamin Saltman Award and many more. Her books had studios asking about them one based on a short children story she wrote for Beth the studio wanted to make an animated movie. The second was a fictional story based on her high school days, the studio wanted to make it into a TV show.

While Rachel had won another Tony, Emmy, SAG, People Choice, Golden Globe and was now in her first major film set to be released next month that already had Hollywood buzz about Oscar nods. Neither dated both using the careers and children as excuses that their friends and families weren't buying anymore.

Quinn had just finish cleaning the twins room when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'm coming" Quinn shouted as Tubular Bells Westminster ring in the house again wondering whom it could be at the door everyone she knew usual called before stopping by. When Quinn finally reach the door she was beyond amazed to see who was standing on her front porch. "Mercedes want are you doing here"

"Let me in white girl I needed someone to talk too," Mercedes said push pass Quinn to go into the kitchen after washing her hands she pulled out a baking pan

"Mercedes it's good to see you too, when did you get to the east coast"

"Last night and I wish we stayed in LA" Mercedes answered setting the oven to bake as she open the freezer and found a bag of Frozen Sweet Potato Tater Tots

"So Matt and Marsalis came to" Quinn ask wondering about Mercedes husband and their 18 month old son

"Yeah we all came for Kurt and Puck big dinner party"

"They had a dinner party"

"Yeah they had an announcement to make. Even though we don't talk that often since the breakup he still my friend you know" tears were now coming down Mercedes face

"What happen Cedes"

"Kurt _ pregnant" Mercedes cried out

Quinn harries over to Mercedes and wrap her arms around her. Chimera males only had an 87% survivor rate during pregnancy the baby had a 75% chances of going full term "It's going to fine they will make it, think positive thoughts Cedes"

"That's want everyone keeps telling me, but how can I. Carol nearly broke down and Mrs. Puckerman and Marley were in tears. Jake and Sarah walkout the condo. If it wasn't for Matt I would've been in the hospital he stop me from falling into the glass side table"

"So everyone was there"

"All the adults Sarah friend Kayla babysit for Jake and Marley. Marcellus nanny stayed at the hotel with him"

"How is Burt doing"

"It look like he was already mourning Kurt. Quinn I cannot loses him, he still my..." Mercedes broke down again this time her whole body shaking with pain all Quinn could do was hold her. The thought of losing Kurt went thru her mind it made her want to punch a wall. Like Mercedes she and Kurt hadn't talked that much since her break up with Rae and want they did talk about mostly revolve around Beth. Her relationship with Puck was a strain after the break, but they still had small talks and did favors for each other. Like Kurt he kept his distain, not have Kurt in her life period scared her. She didn't even want to know want Puck was going thru. " Beep, beep" the oven went off making them pull apart.

After eating the tots Quinn convince Mercedes to call Matt and tell him where she was before he called the police. "Cedes thank God where are you I have been calling you all morning. Marsalis cried himself to sleep when he couldn't find you around the hotel suite" Matt said

"Matt I'm so sorry baby I just couldn't handle everything at once. First the new record coming out, then San and Britt being pregnant again, and now with Kurt on top of everything else it just became too much." Mercedes said with new tears in her eyes. She didn't like making Matt worry and making Mars cry for her made her fell like a bad Mom.

"It's reasonable to dismayed Cedes I understand this is a lot to handle, but you can't just run out like that and turn your phone off."

"I know Matt I'll leave it on, I'm at Quinn's where talking about everything that's going on"

"That's good you guys can talk how did she take the news"

"Better than me"

"Ok well your Mom called back she all kinds of pissed at Kurt for not telling her about the pregnancy. She sent Carol a list for the herbal ingredients he will need for treatments and has his doctor information. She wants you to call her back when you get the chance" Matt expelled

The Blackstone Clinic started by Mercedes maternal side had made breakthroughs in saving Chimaera lives they had a 98% survivor rate for the first change, 95% for pregnancy, and a 89% for baby. They use a collaboration of the Western, Gullah, and Appalachian Medical knowledge to come up with a group treatments that work. Their motto was "The old ways sometimes works better than the new"

"I will Matt I'll be back tonight for dinner tell Mars I'll read him all his Dr. Seuss stories at bedtime when I get back"

"I will call me before you leave Quinn's Sweetheart"

"I will, I love you Matt never forget that" Mercedes

"I love you to Mercedes always remember that" Matt repelled before ending the call it was the same inscription in their wedding rings.

Quinn was cleaning up the kitchen while Mercedes was on the phone. Since she only heard Mercedes side of the conversation the love they had for each other was the same love she had for Rae before that night. So she knew how worried Matt was wondering where his wife was, at least this time the wife had went to a friend's house.

"Everything fine with Matt and Mars" Quinn ask when Mercedes came back into the kitchen

"Their good my mom's pissed at Kurt thought she wants to see him in her office next month after his last performance. She said that she, Burt, and Carol are already making arrangements for him to stay in Ohio for the rest of the pregnancy. Mrs. Puckerman is going to stay in NYC until they all leave for Lima."

"See Mercedes I told you he will be fine, but I know he probably can't hear a dame thing out of his right ear after getting cures out by Evenly Mari Blackstone-Jones." Quinn said laughing

"Girl you are so right remember her cursing you out" Mercedes said laughing

"Me how about you, when she caught you and Matt"

"I thought she was going to give Matt a lobotomy or castration him right there in my room" Now they were both laughing remembering that day

"Cedes want did you mean you and Kurt haven't talked since the breakup" Quinn ask when they calmed down and where seated in the living room

"Quinn you don't know do you" Mercedes ask after studying Quinn

"Know wants Cedes"

"That after you and Rae broke up we choose sides. San, Britt, Artie, Kitty, Dave, Sebastian, Matt and I choose you. While Kurt, Puck, Tina, Mike, Marley, Jake, Unique and Adam choose Rae. Sam, Blaine, Sugar, Rory, Lauren, Joe, Sunshine and Dani couldn't chooses a side, so they just stayed away." Mercedes confess

"What, but I just saw Sugar and Rory in London two months ago"

"Yet you and Rae where the only glee alumni not invited to their wedding. Lauren and Joe daughter christening or Sunshine surprise party for her Grammy nods that Dani thought for her. I could go on and on about events in their lives that you guys weren't invited to because they didn't want to hurt your feeling." Quinn couldn't believe want Cedes was saying, but it all added up.

The people who choose her always invited her to their events, and Rae was never there. The people who choose Rae she would hear about events they had and see pictures of Rae there on the gossip shows. The ones who didn't choose a side she would see or hear about their events on the same shows all the glee alumni would be their but not her or Rae. How could she miss this, how could she put her friends in the middle of this wasn't it bad enough she put her child and family thought this.

"Quinn are you all right "

"No, Cedes I'm not okay how could I be when I broke up friendships"

"Quinn it wasn't just you, Rae had her part in this and we are adults and have a right to our opinions"

"Cedes you don't understand I never gave Rae a chase to expel I just made up my mind and stuck with it. I was in self-pervasion mode at least that's want Frannie said when I was babysitting the twins this weekend. She made me see I need to give Rae a chase to expel her side of the story if not I would regret never knowing want happen."

"You had the twins as in Rae twins"

"Yeah their great kids Cedes and I miss out on so much of Beth life by not letting her talk about them or Rae around me. Not only are my friends living a double life, so they won't hurt our feeling but so is my daughter." Quinn said crying

"You're going to get through this Quinn I know you will"

"Frannie said I need to talk to Mom, she said we learned our behavior from her and maybe if I had a real talk to Mom I can fix some of my problems"

"That's good sound advice Quinn are you going to call her"

"Yes I am" Quinn stated she needed to fix herself first before she confronted Rae.

OOOOOOOO

May 29, 2019

Quinn had waited until today to call her Mom, after all the emotions she went thought on Monday she needed time to get herself together. She just hope she could handle want her Mom had to say without having an emotional breakdown.

"Olà Passarinho, we've been expecting your call" Guilherme Alexandre Carvão said with concern in his baritone voice

"Oi Papà você tem" Quinn

"Sim Boneca told us about your talk, I'm proud of you Passarinho it takes a lot for a person to confront their past. I just wish you never had to go thought want you did in the first place. None of you should have gone thought that pain and heartache. If I would have just come sooner thing would've been different for you all."

"Papà estou pronto" 7 year old Carlito said entering the den with his Mom right behind him

"Está bem Foguete, Passarinho no telefone" Guilherme told them

"I want to talk Carlito said jumping up and down "Hi Lucy Q"

"Hi back at you Cacao" Quinn said laughing her brother and sister were the only two who called her Lucy Q.

Quinn and Frannie were happy when their Mom started dating retired CEC of the US Navy Commander Guilherme Carvão he was a longtime friend of the Berry's he grown up with Leroy Berry. Three months into dating the Fabray woman had met most of the Carvão family from Portugal and Brazil. Guilherme would always introduce them as his girls, and they were treated as family. Five months into dating Judy found out she was pregnant and finally said yes to one of the thousand times Guilherme ask her to marry since the first day they met.

Frannie and Quinn had gotten Portuguese lesson right before the wedding after Guilherme had asked their permission to marry their Mom and be their Papà. Carlito Joãozinho Carvão was born on July 17, 2011 11lb. 8oz. 23in with the same hazel eyes as Guilherma, Frannie and Quinn. He is the best little brother in the world, and Guilherme is the best Papà in the world to Frannie and Quinn.

"Foguete say goodbye to Quinnie you're going to be late for school" Judy said

"Tchau! Lucy Q," Carlito said "Até logo! Cacao" Quinn repelled

"Te amo Passarinho" Guilherme said getting the phone "Te amo Papà" Quinn said hearing her parents saying their bye in the background

"Hi, Quinnie I thought you would call on Monday after the children left"

"I would have Mom, but Cedes came by and I had a lot to process these past few days"

"I know about Kurt, Evelyn told me, when we took the women in yesterday for their checkup" Judy repelled after her divorce from Russell she began working at the woman shelter in town now she runs the place.

"If you need to go in..."

"I took the rest of the week off knowing you would call. Quinn I know I apologized many times for kicking you out, but I never told you how sorry I am about staying with Russell for as long as we did"

"Mom it wasn't ..."

"Quinn you need to understand it didn't start off bad and the first time he did hit me I did leave. I pack a bag for me, and Frannie a went back to my parents' house. My Father told me I just needed to be a better wife it took me a long to realize I had grown up in an abusive household. No, my father never laid a hand on us, but the verbal and emotional abuse was just as bad if not worst. Wounds heal baby, but words have a lasting expression. Russell was just telling me everything my father told me about myself as I was growing up. So you see I didn't have anyone to run to for help all the people I called friends where his friends. After one bad beating that he wouldn't be able to expel away to the church or the country club members he move us here to Lima. That's when I started self-medicating it was better to live numb then to feel everything. I known I was finally you and Frannie as a mother, but I thought as long as I took the physical abuse then I was protecting you. I wasn't though was I like me both my girls grow up in verbal and emotional abusive home, but unlike me who had a Mom was present, your Mom was in a stumper."

"Mom I'm so sorry you had to go thought all that"

"Quinnie, you and Frannie not being there at the end and finding Russell with yet another women is want save me. I had to take stock in my life and find my true self let the little girl in me grow up. You were living with the Berry's, so you didn't get to see me go through everything it was hell. I was so proud of you Quinnie because at the end of everything you save yourself I didn't do that. So I thought you had establish a healthy life then everything with Rae and that girl happen and you flew away like the bird your Papà calls you. That's when I know you still had that hurt little girl inside of you I tried to talk to you about therapy but you tried it down for yourself but accented for Beth. Quinn take it from a woman who was given a second chase don't let it spilt away, you taking care of the twins was a door opening step through it. I know the unknown can be freighting, but the what if can be painful to live with. Either way Quinnie you need to forgive her, not for Rachel sake but for yours"

"I'll think about Mom" was all Quinn could say after the three hour conversation with her Mom

OOOOOOOO

AN: Hello Birdie - Olà Passarinho

Hi Daddy you have - Oi Papà você tem

Yes, Doll - Sim Boneca

Daddy I'm ready - Papà estou pronto

Okay Rocket, Birdie on the phone - Está bem Foguete, Passarinho no telefone

Bye-bye - Tchau!

See you soon - Até logo!

I love you Birdie - Te amo Passarinho


End file.
